For allowing an access only to a specific user during operation of the electronic device, personal information of the specific user may be required. The electronic device may perform user authentication by using biometric information among personal information of the specific user when the electronic device is unlocked or when the user authentication is required in a specific application in the electronic device. The method for acquiring biometric information may include iris recognition, fingerprint recognition, face recognition, palm print recognition, vein distribution recognition, and the like. A sensor for fingerprint recognition is widely used because it is possible to implement a fingerprint recognition sensor with high security, with low cost or in a small size.
For fingerprint recognition, the electronic device may acquire fingerprint information through a sensor embedded in the electronic device or through a module outside the electronic device, and prevent fingerprint information leakage by establishing security for the acquired fingerprint information. However, physical fingerprint mark generated during the fingerprint recognition process may remain on the surface or outside of the electronic device. The fingerprint mark may be stolen easily.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.